Amour sous hypnose
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Il lui avait demandé de le faire. C'était son idée. Elle avait fini par craquer, il avait finit par éprouver des sentiments pour elle et ils s'étaient mariés. Une fois qu'elle l'avait fait les choses avaient été simples. Très simple. Peut-être trop. Mais comment aurait-il put imaginer qu'il recroiserait la route de ces grands yeux bleus ? KARAMEL FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Amour sous hypnose

 **Série** : Supergirl

 **Couple** : Karamel - Kara & Mon-El

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : Il lui avait demandé de le faire. C'était son idée. Elle avait fini par craquer, il avait finit par éprouver des sentiments pour elle et ils s'étaient mariés. Une fois qu'elle l'avait fait les choses avaient été simples. Très simple. Peut-être trop. Mais comment aurait-il put imaginer qu'il recroiserait la route de ces grands yeux bleus alors qu'il avait perdu espoir si longtemps auparavant ? Kara Danvers avait bouleversé son monde, Imra l'avait réparé. C'était l'histoire de sa vie.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages d'un univers fantastique.

 **N.A.** : Cette fiction se base sur une théorie qui agite la toile depuis quelque temps. Celle qui dit que Mon-El serait amoureux d'Imra à cause de l'hypnose. Je tiens à préciser, qu'ici, Imra n'est pas la méchante. J'accepte tous les points de vue mais pas les commentaires haineux.

OoOoOoO

Bonjour à tous !

Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent déjà, je sais qu'une nouvelle fiction est loin d'être ce que vous attendiez prioritairement de ma part mais je vous avouerai que ça fait environ un an que j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche.

Enfin, pas réellement le syndrome de la page blanche car j'ai continué d'écrire pendant ce laps de temps. Seulement je ne publie rien car je n'arrive pas à être satisfaite de ce que je parviens tant bien que mal à écrire. J'écris car c'est vital, car si je n'écris pas les choses se bousculent dans ma tête et m'envahissent. Je pense que certains d'entre vous, ceux pour qui écrire est aussi vital et exutoire que cela l'est pour moi, comprendrons ce que je veux dire par là.

Seulement voilà, il y a un couple qui m'a permis un regain d'imagination alors j'ai décidé d'en profiter. Karamel. C'est un couple qui me fait rêver depuis le début, le tout premier épisode où Kara ouvre le petit vaisseau et que nous découvrons Mon-El.

Pour conclure, aux anciens comme aux nouveaux, bien venus sur cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez. J'accepte tout : compliments, critiques, commentaires, partages d'idées, etc... tant que cela est fait avec bienveillance et politesse.

Bisous à tous !

OoOoOoO

 **P.S. : Ceci ne devait être qu'un One-Shot mais face à sa longueur j'ai décidé d'en faire une courte fiction.**

* * *

 **Amour sous hypnose**

- _ **POV Mon-El**_ -

Après avoir passé près de dix minutes à chercher Imra dans toute la base du DEO, je me résignai à retourner au petit appartement qu'ils mettaient à notre disposition. Celui-ci se trouvait dans la base à l'étage -1. Je montai dans l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton, l'ascenseur commença donc sa descente. Soupirant profondément, je posai mon front contre le métal froid de la paroi de l'ascenseur, hanté par de grands yeux bleus plein de tendresse. Je reculai un peu mon front pour le laisser retomber sur la paroi, tentant de chasser cette image.

Je connaissais ce sentiment. C'était celui que j'avais éprouvé la première fois que mes yeux s'étaient plongé dans les siens. Seulement, la dernière fois, je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiais. Aujourd'hui, je le savais. Et aujourd'hui j'étais marié.

J'étais marié à une femme douce et forte. Une femme qui m'aimait plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer ce qui était injuste pour elle. Mais cet amour je l'avais déjà éprouvé, et bien qu'on l'avait fait taire, je ne pourrais jamais plus l'éprouver pour qui que ce soit. Mais j'aimais Imra. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour passionnel que j'avais déjà éprouvé, celui qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Celui-ci était tendre. Je l'avais épousé. Elle est ma femme.

Je n'étais pas censé ressentir ce pincement au cœur chaque fois que Kara Danvers entrait dans mon champs de vision. Mais, petit à petit, elle fissurait - lentement mais sûrement - la carapace qui s'était forgé autour de mon cœur, celle qui parvenait à taire les sentiments que j'avais éprouvé pour elle.

« _C'est la pire des choses que j'aurai pus imaginer. Et c'est la façon dont tu me regarde, sans plus aucun amour dans les yeux._ »

Cette phrase me hantait. La façon dont sa voix s'était brisée. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus rendu brillants par les larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir.

Elle pensait peut-être que cela avait été facile de simplement refaire ma vie. Ça ne l'avait pas été. Ça avait été l'enfer. Pendant des mois, des années, ma vie ne se résumait qu'à une quête. Une quête qui avait pour but de trouver un moyen qui me ramènerait à elle. J'étais malheureux, j'avais le cœur brisé et j'avais finis par perdre tout espoir. Et Imra était apparue. Imra et sa tendresse, sa gentillesse. Elle était devenue ma meilleure amie, mon soutiens. Et un jour, la seule solution à tout mes maux.

Kara Danvers avait bouleversé mon monde, Imra Ardeen l'avait réparé.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, je m'approchais de la porte où je tapais le code d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit et je la trouvai. Imra était là, assise au bord du lit, la tête entre les mains.

En m'entendant, elle se releva d'un bond pour me tourner le dos et essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Mais j'avais eu le temps de voir ce qu'elle tentait de me cacher. Et je savais que c'était de ma faute.

\- Eh... Soufflai-je doucement.

Elle se retourna, souriante et faussement joyeuse. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouge, seul vestige des larmes qu'elle avait versée :

\- Eh !

Si je ne la connaissais pas depuis aussi longtemps, et si je ne l'avais pas vue pleurer, j'aurai pus me laisser berner. J'aurais pus croire en son sourire, au ton de sa voix...

Je m'approchai d'elle et posai mes mains sur ses avant-bras, attirant ses yeux dans les miens :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ?, m'enquis-je doucement.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi rapide qu'elle ne l'avait pensée, elle laissa retomber son regard sur ses pieds et soupira profondément.

\- Je sais, Mon-El.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Que tes sentiments se réveillent.

Mes mains la lâchèrent comme si elle m'avait brûlée, pour revenir le long de mon corps.

\- Peut-être que toi non plus tu ne sais pas cacher les choses aussi bien que tu le pensais. Dit-elle doucement.

Elle s'éloigna de moi et je ne cherchai pas à la retenir.

\- Je pourrai détruire le barrage, tu sais ?, dit-elle sans me regarder.

\- Quoi ?, m'étonnai-je.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai construit, je peux le détruire.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Toi et moi on sait très bien sur quoi est basé notre relation, notre mariage.

Sa voix se faisait douloureusement réaliste.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de barricader tes sentiments pour Kara, tu ne m'aurais jamais épousé. Et si... si je le détruisais maintenant, toi et moi on sait très bien que je ne ferais pas le poids face à elle.

Un sentiment de panique monta en moi :

\- Je t'aime, Imra.

\- Je sais. Soupira-t-elle. Tu m'aime. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'aime plus qu'elle, c'est parce que j'ai mis en veille tout ce que tu ressentais pour elle.

Je la vis lever la main vers son visage et je compris que les larmes avaient recommencés à couler. Je me détestai de lui faire ça.

\- Je t'aime. Répétai-je d'une voix qui se voulait plus convaincante.

\- Arrête de me dire que tu m'aime !, s'exclama-t-elle en me faisant enfin face. Arrête de le dire ! Ne vois-tu pas combien c'est douloureux pour moi de te l'entendre dire ? Ne vois-tu pas comme...

Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot et mon cœur se serra. Elle prit un instant pour repousser les sanglots et reprendre d'une voix faible et douloureuse :

\- Je sais que tout commence déjà à se réveiller. Je vois comme ton attitude change. Je vois comme ton regard sur elle change. J'ai littéralement vue ton cœur se briser lorsqu'ils l'ont ramenés dans cet état...

Elle fit un pas vers moi. Rien qu'un. Pas assez pour réellement être proche de moi, elle gardait ses distances volontairement.

\- Je vois comme, toi, tu change. Murmura-t-elle, ses yeux dans les miens.

\- C'est faux. Assurai-je.

Elle me sourit. Un sourire doux et tendre qui me fis mal.

\- Tu ne me touche plus. Commença-t-elle. Pas comme avant, en tout cas. Chaque fois que tu le fais, c'est... calculé. Comme si tu t'efforçais de jouer un rôle que tu savais ne plus être le tiens.

\- Imra, s'il te plaît... Soufflai-je.

\- S'il te plaît, quoi ? Tais-toi ? Fais comme-ci tu étais totalement aveugle et que tu croyais encore que tout irait bien ? Comme si je ne savais pas exactement comment les choses allaient finir ?

\- Et comment les choses vont-elles finir ?!, m'écriai-je, excédé.

\- Un jour ou l'autre... le barrage va céder. Que ce soit parce que je t'aurai aidé à le faire tomber, ou simplement parce que tes sentiments seront trop fort. Et ce jour-là, tu réaliseras quelque chose que je sais depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontrés.

\- Quoi ?, demandai-je dans un murmure, plein d'appréhension.

\- Que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Lâcha-t-elle comme une évidence.

Pris d'un excès de panique, je rompis la distance entre nous et la saisis à nouveau par les avant-bras :

\- Alors répare-le. Priai-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Répare le barrage, fais en sorte qu'il ne tombe pas. Fais-le !

Totalement surprise, elle tenta de se dégager de ma prise mais je la retins.

\- Fais-le !, insistai-je.

\- Non !, s'écria-t-elle.

On se figea tous les deux, yeux dans les yeux, ses bras toujours dans mes mains.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, Mon-El. Murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux plus faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Vivre un mensonge.

\- Un mensonge ? Tu crois que notre mariage est un mensonge ? On s'est marié parce qu'on s'aime !

\- Et tu es parvenu à m'aimer à cause de ce que j'ai fais. Dit-elle avec culpabilité.

\- Ce que je t'ai demandé de faire !, rectifiai-je.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû se marier... Je savais depuis le début que je finirai par souffrir.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je...

\- Même si tu ne l'aurais pas retrouvé, tu ne m'aurais jamais comme tu l'as aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je clignai des yeux, pris de court et, cette fois, elle sourit tristement.

\- J'ai attendu, tu sais ? Pendant des années. J'ai... J'ai attendu que tu ais ce regard pour moi, celui que tu avais quand tu parlais d'elle quand on s'est rencontrés. Ou que tu n'éprouve ne serait-ce que la moitié de cet amour pour moi.

Mes mains lâchèrent ses bras pour agripper sa nuque et je posai mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Doucement, tendrement, ses mains vinrent s'enrouler autour de chacun de mes poignets qu'elle caressa de ses pouces.

\- Je t'aime. Répétai-je.

\- Je sais. Assura-t-elle doucement.

Une de ses mains lâcha mon poignet pour se poser sur ma joue qu'elle caressa tendrement. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir que son regard inspectait chaque millimètres de mon visage, comme si elle tentait d'en imprimé chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Comme si elle me disait adieu.

Sa dernière phrase me le confirma :

\- Mais ça ne me suffit plus, je ne peux pas continuer.

Elle s'arracha à moi et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Dépité, le cœur en miette, je regardai la porte se refermer derrière elle. Et je ne la retins pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amour sous hypnose**

- _ **POV Kara**_ -

J'ouvris le congélateur, en bas de mon frigo, et en sortis un pot de glace. Vanille, caramel et noix de pécan. Puis, j'ouvris un tiroir et en sortis une grosse cuillère avant d'aller me laisser tomber sur le canapé avec le tout. Je m'installai confortablement, plaçant un coussin dans mon dos et étalant le plaid sur moi, avant d'allumer la télé et d'entamer le pot de glace.

À la première bouchée, je me rappelai la première fois que j'avais mangé une glace. C'était celle-ci et même des années plus tard, j'aimais toujours autant. C'était de loin ma glace préférée. Je me souviens de l'air ravie d'Eliza, ma mère d'adoption, lorsqu'elle me l'avait fais goûté. J'avais eu du mal à mettre la première cuillère dans ma bouche, redoutant le goût que cela allait avoir, puis après avoir trouvé cela divinement bon, je m'étais jeté sur le reste.

A la seconde bouchée, je perdis mon air nostalgique pour laissé place à une petite pointe douloureuse dans mon cœur. Car, cette fois, le souvenir qui me revins fus celui où j'avais à mon tour fais goûter cette glace à quelqu'un. Mon-El. Bien sûr il avait adoré, et c'était même devenu une habitude pour nous de nous installer dans ce même canapé, avec ce même plaid, pour manger de la glace ensemble. Cette même glace. C'était un bon souvenir mais, ces derniers temps, même les bons souvenirs étaient douloureux.

Mon-El était revenu, tout mes espoirs, mes rêves, ce que je souhaitai depuis des mois, étaient devenus réalité. Et pourtant, par la même occasion, je vivais mon pire cauchemar. Il était là, si proche et pourtant si loin. Il appartenait à une autre. Il était marié. Quelques mois pour moi, sept ans pour lui. Il était passé à autre chose, il ne m'aimait plus.

C'était douloureux mais compréhensible. Je le comprenais autant que je le haïssais pour ça. Je sais, dis comme ça cela semble insensé. Comment peut-on haïr une personne quand on comprend son geste ? Mais l'amour n'est-il pas censé être insensé ?

On toqua à ma porte. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir de la visite. En fait, je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Mais on toqua à nouveau alors je repoussai mon plaid, posa mon pot de glace avec la cuillère à l'intérieur sur la table basse et me dirigeai vers la porte.

En regardant dans l'œil de judas, je me figeai.

\- Je sais que tu es là.

Je soupirai en laissant tomber ma tête contre la porte. Je n'avais pas envie de l'ouvrir. J'avais envie de rester seule, de retourner sur mon canapé avec mon pot de glace et mon plaid. Pourquoi ne pas simplement me laisser déprimer toute seule ?!

Résigné, j'ouvris la porte et lui fis face.

\- Je sais que je suis probablement la dernière personne que t'ai envie de voir mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Imra Ardeen. Ne sachant quoi lui répondre, car en effet elle était probablement la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir, je me contentai d'ouvrir la porte en grand pour la laisser entrer. Après avoir inspiré profondément pour se donner du courage, elle entra. Je refermais la porte derrière elle et me retournai pour lui faire face, restant toujours silencieuse.

\- D'abord, il faut que tu sache que ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour moi d'être là et de te dire ce que j'ai à te dire.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pas facile pour elle ? Sans déconner ? C'est moi la fille qui vois l'homme qu'elle aime marié à une autre ? À _elle_.

\- Tu ne dis rien. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu es visiblement venus pour me dire quelque chose et je t'écoute. Répondis-je calmement.

\- Je suis venus te dire la vérité. Toute la vérité. Lâcha-t-elle.

Quelle vérité ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Peut-on nous asseoir ?, s'enquit-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Opinai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers le canapé pour attraper le plaid que je pliai grossièrement avant de le poser sur la table basse, puis j'éteignis la télé avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Elle approcha timidement pour s'installer et je m'assis à côté d'elle.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Mon-El, il était dans un état déplorable.

\- On a déjà eut cette conversation. L'interrompis-je, ne pouvant encaisser.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je t'ai dis qu'il avait chercher un moyen de te rejoindre et n'avait pas été capable de regarder une autre femme pendant des années. Mais... je ne t'ai pas dis comment il a finalement été capable de passer à autre chose.

\- Eh bien, toi, je suppose. Rétorquai-je, tentant de contenir la vague d'amertume.

Je ne voulais pas être méchante avec elle. Elle était gentille et douce. Mais ça faisait mal. Très mal.

\- Oui, mais pas de la façon dont tu le crois. Dit-elle prudemment.

Comment ça ?

\- Un jour, quand il eut perdu tout espoir de te retrouver, quand son cœur était en miette et qui ne restait plus rien à détruire, il est venu me trouver. Il savait que je pouvais contrôler l'esprit et il m'a demandé de... d'effacer ses sentiments pour toi.

Le temps sembla se suspendre entre nous et je sentis toute trace de sang quitter mon visage. Il a fait quoi ?!

\- Enfin, pas vraiment effacer. Reprit-elle. Parce qu'ils existent toujours quelque part... Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer, mais c'est comme si j'avais enfermé ces sentiments dans une petite boite que j'avais bien cacher et que j'avais mis tout une barrière autour. Tu comprends ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre son, j'opinai. Je comprenais plus ou moins.

\- Il sait que ces sentiments existent, il se rappelle de ce qu'il éprouvait mais il ne le ressent plus. Conclut-elle. C'est ainsi qu'il a été capable de se tourner vers le futur, de commencer à imaginer un futur où tu ne serais pas. Et c'est ainsi que, petit à petit, il a commencé à m'aimer.

\- Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ?, demandai-je d'une voix enrouée.

\- Parce que... il n'a jamais été capable de m'aimer comme il t'a aimé. Avoua-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Je vis la douleur dans son regard qui s'emplit soudain de larmes. Et j'eus mal pour elle. Sincèrement.

\- Il t'aime. Dis-je dans un haussement d'épaule. Quoi qu'à été notre relation et quoi que tu ai fais pour l'aider à passer à autre chose, il t'aime. Il est marié avec toi.

\- Mais les barrières sont en train de tomber. Souffla-t-elle. Bientôt, il recommencera à ressentir ces sentiments pour toi et il se rendra compte qu'il ne m'aime pas autant qu'il le pense actuellement.

Comment étais-je supposé prendre cette nouvelle ? Je me sentais si vide...

\- Je ne peux plus vivre un mensonge. Lâcha-t-elle.

Elle se leva du canapé.

\- J'étais venu tout te raconter pour avoir bonne conscience. Informa-t-elle. Maintenant, je veux partir.

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant quoi dire. En silence, je me levai du canapé et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Sans un mot de plus, sans un regard, elle s'en alla.

Je revins au canapé et m'y laissa mollement tomber. Mon regard se posa sur ma glace totalement fondu et, juste comme ça, je fondis en larmes.

OoOoOoO

J'avais passée une nuit agitée. J'avais mal dormis, beaucoup pleuré et je me haïssais pour cette faiblesse dont je faisais preuve depuis que Mon-El était revenu. Je devais être plus forte que ça. J'étais Supergirl.

C'est dans cette optique que je me levai de mon lit et que je commençai à remettre de l'ordre dans mon appartement. Attrapant une boîte que je posai sur la table, je vins, au fur et à mesure de mon rangement, y déposer des objets qui me rappelai Mon-El. Ma vie avec Mon-El. Des cadres contenant des photos de nous. Le livre que j'avais retrouvé sous le lit et dans lequel il avait fait des annotations me concernant. Le fameux plaid - _j'en rachèterai un autre_ -.

Jusqu'à ce, qu'à nouveau, quelqu'un vienne toquer à ma porte. Pourquoi l'univers s'acharnait-il sur moi ?!

Rageusement, je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et l'ouvris à la volée sans prendre le temps de vérifier de qui il s'agissait. Si bien que, une fois la porte ouverte, je me figeai.

Mon-El.

Un Mon-El embarrassé et se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Mais un Mon-El renversant, comme toujours.

\- Salut. Souffla-t-il.

\- Salut.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre qu'il tombait mal, que je faisais du rangement, mais finalement je me contentai d'opiner et de le laisser entrer. Il marcha lentement dans l'appartement, regardant partout autour de lui comme s'il se remémorait des choses. Je me contentai de rester silencieuse. Son regard dû être attiré par la boîte car il s'en approcha et attrapa un cadre à l'intérieur dont il regarda la photo avec attention.

\- Tu fais du rangement ?, s'enquit-il.

\- J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je me prenne en main. Répondis-je d'une voix distante.

Son regard quitta la photo entre ses mains pour se relever sur moi.

\- Et cela inclus de te débarrasser de tout ça.

Allusion : « De te débarrasser de tout ce qui me rappelle à toi ».

\- Oui. Il semblerait que certaines choses n'aient plus leurs places ici.

Il encaissa. J'avais réussis à me montrer cordiale depuis son arrivée. Enfin plus ou moins. Mais les révélations d'Imra hier faisait bouillonner une rage en moi. Il m'avait effacé. Juste comme ça.

Il reposa le cadre dans la boîte et attrapa le livre qu'il ouvrit pour relire les annotations.

\- Tu l'as trouvé. Remarqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Mon-El ?, attaquai-je.

Il soupira en rangeant le livre avant de relever son regard vers moi et de dire :

\- Je sais qu'Imra est venu te voir hier.

\- En effet.

\- Et je sais ce qu'elle t'a dit.

\- O.K. Répondis-je dans un haussement d'épaule.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? « O.K. » ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu aimerais que je te dise.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu penses.

\- Je ne penses rien.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Si, c'est possible, je ne pense rien.

\- Tu ne pense rien ou tu essaie d'éviter une conversation ?

\- Ou peut-être que j'évite de te dire des choses qui ne te plairais pas. Rétorquai-je.

\- Peut-être que je veux les entendre.

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

\- Je t'assure que si. Dis-moi.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui. Assura-t-il.

\- Très bien. Là tout de suite : je te déteste.

Il semblait surprit. Comme s'il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il en recula même d'un pas, comme si je l'avais giflé.

\- Tu me déteste ?, répéta-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu lui as demandé de m'effacer !, dis-je d'un air évident.

\- Oui, parce que je pensais ne jamais réussir à te retrouver. Se défendit-il.

\- Et alors, quoi ? Tu as juste laissé tomber ?

\- J'ai essayé pendant des années ! Des années !, insista-t-il.

\- Alors tu m'as effacer, aussi facilement que ça.

\- Facilement ? Tu crois que cela a été facile ? J'ai vécu un enfer, Kara !

\- Et tu crois que j'ai vécu quoi moi ?!, hurlai-je. Mais malgré toute la peine, toute la douleur, je ne t'aurai jamais effacé !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?, rétorqua-t-il. Tu n'as vécu ça que pendant 7 mois, j'ai vécu ça pendant 7 ans !

Je me tue, parce qu'il n'avait pas tord. J'étais déjà dans un état déplorable au bout de 7 mois alors comment aurai-je été au bout de 7 ans ?

\- Combien de temps ?, murmurai-je, le faisais arquer un sourcil interrogateur. Combien de temps as-tu mis avant de décider de m'effacer ?

\- Cinq ans.

J'acquiesçai lentement.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu marié à Imra ?

\- Environs un an.

J'acquiesçai à nouveau.

\- Kara... Je suis désolé.

Un nouveau acquiescement de ma part.

\- Dis quelque chose. Pria-t-il.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Soufflai-je.

\- Je sais que mes choix te font du mal, que cette situation te fais du mal et c'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais.

Je regardai mes pieds, je n'étais plus capable de soutenir son regard.

\- Et je fais du mal à Imra. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je lui ai demandé de le faire, j'ai insisté même parce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Puis je l'ai forcé à entamer une relation avec moi alors qu'elle était contre parce qu'elle disait que notre relation était basée sur des mensonges. Je lui ai assuré que non et nous y voilà... tous mes choix m'explosent en pleine tête.

\- Tu voudrais que je te plaigne ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je voulais juste que tu sache que ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais aussi qu'elle t'a dit que les barrières étaient en train de tomber. Souffla-t-il.

Je le regardai.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de les fortifier. Avoua-t-il.

Ça, ça fait mal. J'acquiesçai, encaissant.

\- Elle a refusée, elle ne veut plus vivre dans le mensonge.

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Je me rappelle. Avoua-t-il. Ce que c'était que d'être amoureux de toi. Je me rappelle de notre vie ensemble. De ces moments passés ici. Dit-il en faisant un geste désignant mon appartement. Je me rappelle le bien-être que je ressentais en me réveillant à tes côtés le matin.

\- Stop. L'interrompis faiblement.

Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de repousser toutes les images qui s'imposaient à moi à mesure qu'il parlait. Quand je les rouvris, je rencontrais son regard douloureux.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

\- Je commence à le ressentir à nouveau. Continua-t-il.

\- J'ai dis : stop !, insistai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas entendre, Kara ? Que je suis toujours amoureux de toi ? Que cette partie de moi se réveille à mesure que je passe du temps avec toi, que je me remémore tous ces souvenirs ?

\- Tu es marié. Répondis-je simplement. Tu as épousé Imra. C'est une femme belle, intelligente et tellement douce... j'aurai tout donné pour qu'elle ne soit qu'une connasse acariâtre mais elle ne l'est pas ! Et quoi que tes sentiments aient été, ou soient, pour moi : tu l'aime. Alors me dire tout ça n'a aucun intérêt. À part me faire souffrir.

Il garda le silence et je poursuivis :

\- Tu avais raison en demandant à Imra de renforcer les barrières. La situation est telle qu'elle est.

Il sembla encaisser, à nouveau, mes paroles.

\- Je t'aime, Mon-El. Admis-je. Je t'aimerai probablement toujours mais je ne serais pas cette fille-là.

Il s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, du moins il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, mais se rétracta. Il attendit un moment, ses yeux examinant mon visage, avant de conclure :

\- Je vais te laisser.

\- C'est une bonne idée, oui.

Il opina avant de me contourner pour rejoindre la porte. Je ne le raccompagnai pas et ne me retournai pas pour le regarder partir. Je me contentai d'écouter ses bruits de pas s'éloigner de moi, entendre le grincement de la porte quand il l'ouvrit, puis quand il la referma derrière lui.

Après son départ, je me dirigeai vers la boîte et la refermai. Ne parvenant pas à la jeter, je la rangeai tout au fond de mon armoire. J'étais peut-être incapable de la jeter aujourd'hui, mais un jour je le serais. Il suffisait d'aller étape par étape. Et d'y croire.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre final ! Oui, je sais, c'était court mais j'avais prévenue que ce serait une courte fiction lol.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura quand même plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisous !

* * *

 **Amour sous hypnose**

- _ **POV Mon-El**_ -

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Je relevai la tête sur Imra qui venait de faire son entrée. Elle se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un faux sourire aux lèvres et ses mains jointes nerveusement devant elle. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir que cela n'augurait rien de bon, mais cela faisait une semaine que les choses entre nous était tendus, que nous faisions chambre à part, alors j'acceptai :

\- Bien sûr, viens.

Elle s'approcha pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi et commença doucement :

\- J'aimerais... rentrer à la maison, Mon-El.

Je clignai des yeux en la regardant avec incrédulité.

\- Je sais que notre vaisseau est réparé et je sais que Winn te l'a dis il y a déjà trois jours. Poursuivit-elle.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, je...

\- Non. Je comprends. M'interrompit-elle. Me le dire t'aurais mis dans une situation inconfortable ? Tu savais que je voudrais rentrer, tout comme je sais que tu ne le veux pas.

\- C'est faux.

Elle soupira légèrement en prenant l'une de mes mains entre les siennes.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette dernière semaine et j'ai... finis par être en paix avec les choses telles qu'elles sont. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas rester ici et tu vas arranger les choses avec Kara. Et moi je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Imra...

\- Tu sais que c'est ainsi que cela doit être. Je ne suis pas ton grand amour, Mon-el. Je ne pourrais jamais l'être et, si tu es honnête avec toi-même, tu le sais très bien.

Je détournai le regard :

\- Peut-être que je ne suis pas prêt à te dire au revoir. Soufflai-je.

\- Je vais bien. Assura-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue pour m'obliger à la regarder et répéta :

\- Je vais bien. Mais toi non. Et je veux que tu aille bien, je veux que tu sois heureux.

\- Et si je décide de partir avec toi ?, rétorquai-je.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

Elle me sourit tendrement alors que ses deux mains attrapèrent mon visage et que ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens :

\- Tout vas bien se passer. Murmura-t-elle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander de quoi elle parlait que je sentais mes yeux se fermer et le sommeil m'envahir.

 **- _POV Imra_ -**

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il bascula lentement en arrière, sur le lit. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je pris un moment pour simplement le regarder. Je caressai son visage, tentait d'encrer le moindre petit détail dans ma mémoire tout en me remémorant des passages de notre vie ensemble. Notre histoire avait été belle le temps qu'elle avait durée. Nous avions eu une belle amitié, puis une belle relation, un beau mariage... et je ferais en sorte que nous ayons une belle séparation. Les larmes coulèrent finalement sur mes joues lorsque d'autres choses me vinrent en tête : toutes ces choses dont j'avais osé rêver, ce futur, qui ne se produirait jamais.

Mais tout irait bien. Car je faisais la meilleure des choses. Une fois que je l'aurais faîte, je serais enfin en paix avec moi-même.

Alors je me concentrai, tentant de retrouver cette « petite boîte » qui contenait tous ses sentiments pour Kara et que j'avais si bien caché. Quand ce fut chose faîte, il me fallut beaucoup d'effort pour simplement détruire les barrages que j'avais formé tout autour. Et, finalement, je l'ouvris et je les laissai tous s'échapper pour qu'ils reprennent la place qui était la leur.

Sortant de son inconscient, je déposai un baiser sur son front en murmurant un dernier :

\- Je t'aime.

Avant de simplement sortir de sa chambre ainsi que de sa vie.

 _ **\- POV Kara -**_

\- Comment ça ils sont partis ?, m'étonnai-je.

Je pouvais littéralement sentir mon cœur se décrocher pour venir s'écraser brutalement à mes pieds.

\- Il y a environs deux heures. Avoua ma sœur en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Écoute, Kara, au fond tu savais que ça arriverai. Qu'il ne resterait pas pour toujours.

\- Oui, je... bien sûr que je... m'en doutais mais, je... Enfin, je ne sais pas, j'imaginais qu'il me dirait au moins au revoir. Bégayai-je, la vision rendu trouble par les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

\- C'était peut-être trop difficile.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je n'ai personne pour faire taire mes sentiments. Rétorquai-je brusquement.

\- Kara...

Je levai la main pour l'interrompre, il ne fallait pas qu'elle rajoute quoi que ce soit ou je m'effondrerai en larme. J'avais survécu une fois à son départ, je pourrais le refaire. Et puis, il fallait bien l'admettre, avec la façon presque exécrable dont je m'étais conduite avec lui cette semaine, je ne me serais pas dit au revoir non plus.

Je passai la porte de mon appartement et alluma la lumière. Je poussai un cri de surprise en portant une main à mon cœur en découvrant Mon-El sur mon canapé.

\- Pardonnes-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !, s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Je pris une seconde pour permettre à mon cœur de se calmer et à ma respiration de s'apaiser avant d'entrer prudemment et de refermer la porte derrière moi.

\- Je croyais que tu... Enfin, on m'a dis que tu étais partis. Dis-je doucement.

\- J'ai essayé. Soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas pus.

\- Oh... Soufflai-je.

J'avançai pour poser mon sac sur la table et lui faire face.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, m'enquis-je.

\- Elle m'a rendu ma liberté. Lâcha-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a quitté ?, m'étonnai-je.

\- Je veux dire qu'elle a libéré ce que je ressentais pour moi et m'a laissé choisir si je voulais, ou non, monter dans le vaisseau tout en m'assurant que quoi que je décide, ça irait.

Il m'expliquait cela sans me regarder.

\- Tu veux dire que... Commençai-je.

\- Que je t'aime. Finit-il en relevant ses yeux dans les miens.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et je fus incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je... Je n'attend rien de toi. Assura-t-il devant mon mutisme. Je sais que j'ai merdé, gravement même. Mais quoi que tu décide, je ne serais pas monté dans ce vaisseau. Je préfère rester ici à tes côtés même si on n'est pas ensemble que partir et être loin de toi.

 _ **\- POV Mon-El -**_

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Lui faire du mal était la dernière chose que je voulais au monde. Je l'avais déjà bien trop fait.

\- Non, s'il te plaît. Priai-je.

En deux pas j'étais juste devant elle et, avant que je ne puisse penser à m'en empêcher, ma main était sur sa joue, essuyant l'unique larme qui avait coulé. À mon contact, elle ferma les yeux et expira lentement avant de les rouvrir pour les plonger dans les miens.

\- Ça va aller ?, s'enquit-elle doucement.

Je ris légèrement. Pas parce que sa question était particulièrement drôle mais parce que sa faculté à se faire du soucis pour les autres était remarquable. Et bien inattendu à cet instant précis.

\- Oui, ça va aller. Répondis-je doucement.

Elle acquiesça légèrement avant de reculer d'un pas pour se soustraire à mon contact.

\- Kara... Soufflai-je.

Elle se positionna devant la fenêtre et fixa son regard sur le ciel sombre.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais même pas quoi penser ou ressentir !, admit-elle sans me regarder.

Je vins me placer à côté d'elle et fixai à mon tour le ciel sombre. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, mais elle reprit toute seule :

\- Je pense à Imra et à la douleur qu'elle doit ressentir parce que c'est une douleur que je connais bien et j'ai mal pour elle.

\- Elle dit qu'elle avait toujours été préparé à ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle savait que si un jour je te retrouverais, je ne pourrais plus être avec elle. Autant qu'elle ne pourrait plus rester avec moi.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule en s'éloignant encore de moi.

\- Tu es là, à parler comme si j'étais l'amour de ta vie alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines tu me donnais l'impression de n'avoir jamais existé.

Sa voix était froide et je sentais la distance qu'elle cherchait à instaurer entre nous.

\- Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Affirmai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu l'es. Répétai-je avec conviction. Après tout ce qui c'est passé, je ne saurais même pas quoi te dire pour te convaincre que c'est vrai.

Elle haussa les épaules.

 _ **\- POV Kara -**_

Pouvais-je simplement faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé ? Pouvais-je réellement croire en toutes les belles choses qu'il me disait ?

\- J'ai fais une erreur en cessant de croire en nous. Admit-il. J'aurais dû continuer à croire que je te retrouverais peu importe le nombre d'années qui s'écoulait. Je n'aurai jamais dû, ne serait-ce que penser à éteindre mes sentiments pour toi.

Ça c'est sûr !

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, Mon-El ?, m'enquis-je. Faire comme si tout ça n'était pas arrivé ? Faire comme si tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ?

Il encaissa avant d'avancer vers moi et je me retins de reculer.

\- Ce que j'éprouve pour elle n'a strictement rien à voir avec ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

\- Et pourtant tu parles au présent. Relevai-je.

\- Je t'aime, Kara. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, et je n'aurai jamais pus l'aimer, comme je t'aime. Je l'ai toujours sus et elle aussi.

Je baissai les yeux mais il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder :

\- Je n'aurai jamais pus tomber amoureux d'elle si elle n'avait pas éteins mes sentiments pour toi. Tu comprends ? Je n'aurais même jamais pus regarder n'importe quelle femme si elle ne l'avait pas fais.

Je fermai les yeux car ses yeux étaient trop convaincant. Ses yeux me suppliaient de le croire.

\- Regardes-moi. Souffla-t-il doucement.

Je pris un instant pour m'armer de courage avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de plonger dans les siens.

\- Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Kara Danvers. Tu es... tellement plus que ça.

Tremblante, je déposai mon front contre le sien en inspirant profondément.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Soufflai-je.

Je sentis son soupir de soulagement sur mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de les déposer sur les siennes.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Admit-il.

J'entendais la douleur dans sa voix et, pour la première fois depuis son retour, j'eus un réel aperçu de ce qu'il avait put lui aussi traverser.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'il reprenait possession de mes lèvres. Il me dirigea vers le canapé où il me renversa lentement avant de s'allonger sur moi.

\- Toujours. Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

\- Toujours.


End file.
